Holding Onto You Tightly
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: It's 4:30 in the morning, and Peter's crying up a storm.


Holding Onto You Tightly

* * *

Cries vibrated around the Stark Mansion, promptly waking both men that were tangled around each other, The brunette let out a small groan, "Steve, could you get him? You're better at it than I am," He huffed nuzzling close not really wanting to let go of the blonde.

"it was my turn last time Tony" the other groaned "I've gone three times straight, please just do this one..." he said "it's 4:30 AM... The last one" he groaned as he turned in his bed knowing that he only managed to get Tony to go calm the child down once a blue moon "please"

Tony muttered and slowly stood up, quietly as possible to let the other as much sleep as he slowly crept into the baby's room where the child cried mercilessly making the brunette flinch as he strode over and touched Peter's cheek with his finger. "Hey Pete, what's wrong?" He asked gently, not really wanting to pick him up since Steve was usually good at calming him down. 'You're like a baby whisperer,' He once said but Steve brushed it off and continued soothing the new baby. Ever since Peter returned home not so long ago from the hospital where Tony birthed him, the billionaire seemed to be tense around the newborn. Peter looked so fragile, so perfect, Tony never wanted to stain the boy with his dirty hands. He pursed his lips when Peter didn't relent on crying. "Oh come on, baby, daddy's gotta sleep," He whined rubbing his eyes before wiping the small toddler's tears away. The blue light from his arc captured the baby's attention and he reached out for it wanting the other to carry him, tears still on his cheeks. Tony pursed his lips and slowly but gently picked up the other awkwardly with his two hands. He looked at the baby with a strange look as a weird thought came to mind. 'I don't think my father ever held me,' He thought to himself looking at Peter. 'He must feel isolated without me since he was in me for 9 months and I didn't even hold him until now,' He slowly pulled the now hiccuping baby to his chest before sitting on the rocking chair next to the baby blue crib just like he saw Steve did it. Peter snuggled his small head against the arc, his hands slowly scrunching it as if he could catch it. Tony hummed a soft nameless tune maybe it was the Captain America theme song he had listened to on the television every Saturday but right now he was too tired to figure it out as his hand slowly rubbed the back of the small brunette's head.

The crying of the child decreased which was an unusual thing whenever Tony was the one to calm the child

He groaned slightly as he got up, wanting to see the sparse occasion and congratulate the man with a kiss once the child fell back asleep

He cautiously walked down the hallway towards the baby's room, stupefaction expressed in his face as he saw the child in Tony's arms, for the first time since the birth.

Tony was in a state of mind as he hummed, he never remembered his father ever holding him, hugging or touching him period. He held Peter closer, the baby's cheeks pressed against the dull light of the reactor, the older brunette bowed his head, the loose strands of his brown hair falling into his eyes sniffing a bit as he continued to rock the small boy gently, Tony loved his father to death but he still had a bit of resentment since Howard never actually shown him affection. Tears began forming in his eyes as he rocked a bit slower, his hands rubbing the sleeping boy's back. He sniffled before sobbing softly, "I'm so sorry Peter," He whispered. "I-Im so sorry," He had done the same to his child what his father done to him. The brunette closed his eyes as tears streaked down his cheeks, he wiped them away with his free hand before standing up slowly just before he put Peter back into the crib, he pressed a soft kiss to the newborn's forehead. He smiled gently and rubbed Peter's cheeks, "I love you, squirt," He chuckled, before tip-toeing over to the hallway and opening the slightly cracked door, tear stains still evident on his cheeks as he looked up at his husband's face, "What are you doing?" He asked blinking.

"Tony..." the blonde whispered sadly as he wrapped his arms around the other and cooed him quietly "I'm so proud of you" he said with a smile kissing his forehead "I bet Peter is too... You did better than I did" he rubbed the brunette's back "you held him" he said wiping his tears away "there's no point in crying for such an accomplishment unless they are tears of joy, which they don't seem to be" he kissed both of Tony's eyes and his forehead once more

Tony wiped his tears away quickly, burying his face into Steve's neck, "My..." He started but croaked a bit since it was a touchy subject. "dad really never shown affection toward me.." The billionaire mumbled into Steve's neck, "I-I just remembered that...and...I remembered vowing I would not make the same mistake my father did," The genius grumbled, "So I held him, it...it was amazing holding that small thing, Peter's all tiny, I could probably hold him with one hand," Tony laughed lightly careful not to be too loud since they were so close to the baby's room.

Steve laughed lightly as well as he held the other by the shoulders, rubbing them as he lead him to their bedroom "and you didn't" he said with a smile "you did as you promised you'd do" he kissed the other's cheek "might have taken a few months... But you held him, you showed him affection... And I know from now on you'll keep showing him affection" he nibbled at his neck before sitting on the bed with his legs crossed "now come here" he whispered softly "your dad might have not shown you affection, but he still loved you... And if anything, I will" he said as he pulled the other with him, wrapping his arms around him once more and cradling him like he cradled their son

Tony blushed feeling a bit like a child but nuzzled the man softly as he closed his eyes. "I love you too, Steve," He smiled and kissed the other deeply, his arms wrapping around the blonde's neck humming before he himself fell asleep safe in his husband's arms.

* * *

"And that's the first time I held Peter!" Tony finished with a large grin as Harry and Wade snickered, Mary Jane was in sheer awe and the now 17 year old Peter face-palmed, blushing brightly.

"Dad!" Peter whine turning to Steve who was at the kitchen preparing dinner for family and friends night (which was Steve's idea). "Mom's embarrassing me again!" He yelled running his fingers through his hair.

"might as well do it now than in your wedding day!" he yelled from the kitchen as a clear snicker of laughter was heard

"I WOULD LIKE TO TELL A STORY!" Thor boomed happily, "ITS WHEN PETER WALKED INTO STEVE AND TONY'S MATING TIMES!"

"Oh dear lord!" Peter yelled. "PLEASE DAD MAKE IT STOP!"

"THOR!" the blonde yelled "I think the children don't need to hear that!"

"BUT IT'S A GREAT STORY!" Thor countered.

"I don't remember that," Tony blinked. "I don't think Peter ever walked on us...STEVE YOU DIDNT TELL ME DID YOU?!"

Loud crashes where heard inside the kitchen as Steve ran out with a bunch of food "ok, story time over! Food's ready" he said as he placed the food in the kitchen table and ran inside quickly for drinks.

"STEVE! WE CORRUPTED OUR CHILD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Tony yelled running after the blonde.

"Dude your family is awesome," Wade chuckled punching the blushing Peter's arm playfully.

"Shut up..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own Avengers, sadly. But if I did, there would be Stony.

_**STONY EVERYWHERE XD**_

**__**Plus this is rp and if there's mistakes, go to MayuXD, blame it on her.


End file.
